


Servo and Company

by Skye



Category: Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's always felt pressured as Servo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servo and Company

Servo. This was the high stress job of teenaged Sam Collins. He had been given these powers, maybe on purpose, but most likely by accident. Now, having all the responsibilities of any normal person, he had to go to against a series of dangerous monsters.

As Servo, he fought the viruses with all he had. Every time he felt his power failing, he always saw the relieving sight of flying robots through the circuitry. Servo soon joined up with the subroutines, giving him newfound strength to win the battle. Sam was very pressured as Servo, but he never felt alone.


End file.
